


The one where Lance almost dies

by moorauders (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, This was short apologies, angst but not really, klance, this is so one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moorauders
Summary: On a mission, Lance isn't watching where he's going and gets hit by a galra.





	The one where Lance almost dies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at this? Like 100% out of character and bad writing but I love angsty fluff so here's some klance. Yes, I realized that the 'the one" is a f.r.i.e.n.d.s thing but I'm using it anyway because I can't think of titles at 1 am

  
The stab wounds seemed to be getting bigger as the blood circles around him. "L-nce! You ca-" He heard Keith get closer, but his ears ringing had caused his brain to be a mess and Keith's words a blur. He saw the paladin's knees drop to his level, and felt his hand brush against his face. "We need- to get you out-" Lance could feel cold tears on his cheeks, and reached up to Keith's face, hoping to see him one last time. The black haired boy turned to face him, face red, and he could see obvious tears streak down his face. The ringing in his ears was replaced with blood and the sounds of his heart.   
"Keith- I know I'm not going to make it out of here. I can feel it." Pain is heard in his voice as he sharply inhaled pointing his other hand at a large stab wound and a bullet in his gut.   
"You can't say that Lance! We're going to make it out of here alive okay? All of us." Keith scrambled for his bayard, yet almost never taking his eyes off the previous blue paladin.   
"And if we don't, I need to tell you something." He said eagerly to Keith.   
He couldn't believe the possibilities of Lance dying here on the spot. They were too high to think, so he didn't dare think of the reality. Keith attempted to hold back tears that threatened to fall. Lance took all his willpower, leaned up and kissed Keith right on the mouth. Keith didn't kiss back so he gently let his head fall, breaking apart.  
"Keith, I love you. Okay? I don't care if you don't love me back anymore- or if it sounds too cheesy. And I don't know if its blood loss or that I'm dying, but I mean it."   
"Don't do that!"  
Lance just let his head fall to the ground with a soft chuckle.   
"You can't just confess things before you think you're going to die! I'm going to get you out of here. Don't die on me, okay?"   
Keith picked Lance up over his shoulder, careful for Lance's wounds. He swiftly ran down the Galra ship's hallway, careful not to step on the dead bodies that he would never let Lance be. He reached his lion, carefully let him down, and flew back to the castle which was safely sat a wormhole away.

* * *

  
"He isn't going to be awake for another week or two." Lance was somewhat awoken by a sudden voice outside the healing pod.  
A pair of voices spoke up against the blurred silence.  
"I hope he's doing okay. Those were real bad cuts."  
"Cuts, Hunk? Those were full on stabs." His brain shut down as he slowly drifted himself back to the empty plane of sleep.

* * *

His eyes opened wide as the door of the healing pod cranked open, revealing a sleeping body in red. Lance inhaled, and slowly, gently, shook the black haired boy awake.  
"Lance... stop" The sleepy voice insisted, trailing back to sleep. Lance leaned over and tapped once before Keith jumped up so quickly that he banged his head against Lance's.   
"Ow, Keith, watch where you're going." He rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the pain as he looked to the paladin before him.   
"Sorry. It's been two weeks Lance! Is everything working okay?" Keith asked wearily, trailing his eyes up and down Lance's body.   
"All's in working order as far as I can tell. Would you say we had another one of those, 'Bonding Moments', Mullet?"  
Keith shook his head, smirking. "What about that giant gut wound? That's gotta leave a scar."   
Lance lifted his shirt and revealed a red dot as well as slash marks covered in completely dried blood.   
"It just proves that I'm a warrior." Keith gently punched Lance's arm then kissed him on the mouth, holding his hands up to Lance's cheeks and parted away.   
"Damn, didn't know you were such a great kisser." Lance flirted, raising his eyebrows at Keith.   
"We kissed before!" Keith exclaimed, letting both hands fall across his chest.   
Lance smirked and recalls, "But you see, then I was delusional with blood loss."   
"That's not a thing" The black paladin answered, raising his eyebrow at the boy in front of him.  
"Is so."

"Whatever."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication is to my friend which I promised a klance fic so long ago.


End file.
